The Emerging Technologies Core consists of two components -a Microarray Core and a Mass Spectometry Core. Microarray technology, which facilitates measurement of relative levels of gene expression through a massively parallel approach, has begun to revolutionize biomedical research. While microarray analysis measures relative mRNA abundance, mass spectrometry allows high-resolution analysis of protein levels. Emphasis in the GI SPORE Emerging Technologies Core is on providing high-density gene expression microarray and mass spectrometry technology and support for their use. Initially, Project 3 (utilization of both microarray and mass spectrometry) and Project 5 (utilization of only microarray) will be supported. It is anticipated that these technologies will be utilized by other GI SPORE investigators during the GI SPORE granting period. The Emerging Technologies Core, operating in conjunction with the Vanderbilt Microarray Shared Resource (VMSR) and the Mass Spectrometry Research Center, will provide GI SPORE members affordable access to these technologies.